riverafederationcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Mecha Walkers
Rangerian Mecha Walkers were the first anti Tank killers over the Panzerschreck developed from Rivera's Industries during the Battle of Hill Fax Town. After the War of 1211, The Prime of Defense decided to retire the Mecha's for they have done their job and that the war was already over. During the Events of The Galactic War, The Universal Generation launched an Invasion of Jeromoria along with all the other continents on Rivera occupying each and every one of them, with Jeromoria as they're final Stand. The Mecha's were back into the fight and were used even after the Earth's Occupation of Rivera Known as Operation Valor. Development The Giant Mecha Walker's were Designed during the Middle Ages during the War Of 1211. They were developed by Rivera's Industries chief of production Robert Erwin. After the lose of Replodover The Rangarian Forces ended up separated all over the continent that was still under their complete occupation and was still under a complete threat from being attacked by the Occupying Rivera Federation Forces. The Rangaria now desperate turned fingers to Erwin master of production and a genius for when it comes to War Materials. Erwin came up with the design of a giant look robotic machine that look nearly like a Rangerian Soldier but had more body plates and blasters on the arms, along with the strength to pick up tanks and crush them. Many Rangarian Officers believe this project to be impossible to accomplish due to the fact of all of their resources are being depleted on both the frontlines and for keeping the Ragarian forces up and running for the events of Operation Hord that was considered to be classified Information with the direct orders from Jeromorain War Princess Jorana Mora. Erwin responded that Hora Steel has crashed on Rivera from Space in the Year 100BE and was also impervious to anything even Core Tanks. 5 Days while a The Rouges were massing at Encore fields production and experimenting for Project Hora commenced On the 2nd Of November 1212. Project Hora was completed On November 7th, 1211, but was not yet ready for war. Erwin first ordered Rangarian test pilots Bruno Dora and Grant Gravia to operate the 2 Mecha's At Range Hill where they will be attacking destroyed military vehicles in an attempt to test out the Mech's to see if their production and ability is good for the war. After receiving the pilots the Mecha's were ready to go and later proved their success in War by stomping on the Rivera Federation Tanks forces during the Siege Of Hill Fax Town during the crash of 1213, and saving the Rangerian military from certain Dissolution, despite receiving heavy damaged from the newly constructed Rivera Federation Hell Bombardments, that have arrived in the war days earlier. War of 1211 Battle of Hill Fax Town Operation Hord Invasion of Gunghollow Invasion of Harrison Retire of The Walkers Galactic War Liberation of Replodover Battle of Remix Village Occupation of Europodia Invasion of Hail Sector Encore War ''Trivia'' Category:Vehicle Log Category:War Machines